lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Year 3 (iNinjago)
Year 3 'is the third year of ''LEGO Dimensions. The first wave released October 2017 and the last wave was released in September 2018. Franchises * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Nexo Knights * Steven Universe * The Angry Birds Movie * Minecraft * Overwatch * Stranger Things * Labyrinth * Spaceballs * Ready Player One * James Bond * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Ben 10 * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * The Big Bang Theory * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Looney Tunes * Men in Black * Sherlock * Unikitty! * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Returning Franchises * DC Comics Features & Gameplay * New Race Tracks for Year 3 Expansion Packs and Polybags. * New Year 3 HUB known as The Arch which can be accessed by an Aerial Faith Plate located on The Shard, or in a portal in the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and Wii U versions of the game. All the Year 3 Adventure Worlds, the Race Track module, the Trophy Room, and the Customiztaion Chamber are located there. * New Sandbox mode, which allows the player to create new Adventure Worlds. * New Customization Chamber located on The Arch for Characters and Objects. The functionality is similar to the one from ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 ''with some addition and tweaks to fit the game and can only be accessed through Custom Characters which are obtained in Custom Packs. Parts can be unlocked through characters in other Expansion Packs. * New Collection Vortex section in the Vorton Computer which allows you to view your entire collection of Expansion Packs. * New upgrading points and paths for all Year 1, Year 2, and Year 3 characters. (Similar to ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame ''but gain Vortech Tokens by leveling up character by defeating enemies instead of completing levels.) * New Dimensions Scanner which can import small builds into the game. * New Year 2 Foundation Elements, Minikit, Minikit Events, Citizens in Peril, and Story Mode. * New gold LEGO structures which can be unlocked in Adventure Worlds upon collecting all of the Gold Bricks in the corresponding Adventure World. * More TBA Expansion Packs LEGO Dimensions * Dimensions Scanner * Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) * Starter Pack (Nintendo Switch/Zatanna Exclusive) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Zatanna + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) (Switch Exclusive! Exclusive Zatanna Figure!) * Starter Pack (Certain Countries/Black Lightning Exclusive) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Martian Manhunter + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) * Starter Pack (GameStop/EB Games/Shazam Exclusive) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Shazam + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) * Starter Pack (Walmart/The Atom Exclusive) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + The Atom + Batmobile + LEGO Gateway) * Starter Pack (Target/Emmet Exclusive/The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Promotion) (Batman + Gandalf + Wyldstyle + Emmet + Batmobile + Emmet’s Evacuator + LEGO Gateway) (Only At Target! Free! Emmet Fun Pack Included!) * Starter Pack (Toys R Us/Tina Goldstein Exclusive/Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Sequel Promotion) (Batman + Ganadalf + Wyldstyle + Tina Goldstein + Batmobile + Swooping Evil + LEGO Gateway) (Only At Toys R Us! Free! Tina Goldstein Fun Pack Included!) * Fun Pack (Lord Vortech + X-PO) * Custom Pack (Custom Character + Custom Vehicle + Custom Gadget) The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Story Pack (Koko, Lloyd + Green Ninja Mech Dragon, Monastary of Spinjitzu Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Lord Garmadon + Garma Mecha Man) Nexo Knights * Level Pack (Clay + Rumble Blade + The Fortrex) * Team Pack (Macy + Thunder Mace, Lance + Mecha Steed) * Fun Pack (Aaron + Arrow Striker V2) * Fun Pack (Axl + Tower Carrier) Steven Universe * Level Pack (Steven Universe + Greg’s Van + Lion) * Team Pack (Pearl + Pearlbot + Amethyst + Injector) * Fun Pack (Garnet + Amycopter) * Fun Pack (Peridot + Peribot) The Angry Birds Movie * Level Pack (Red + Slingshot + Crate Car) * Team Pack (Chuck + Piggy Air Force Plane, Bomb + Piggy Bike) * Fun Pack (Leonard + Piggy Pirate Ship) Minecraft * Level Pack (Steve + Minecart + Crafting Table) * Fun Pack (Enderman + Enderdragon) Overwatch * Level Pack (Tracer + Slipstream + Payload) * Fun Pack (Genji + Shimada Dragon) * Fun Pack (D.Va + D.Va's Mech) * Fun Pack (Reinhardt + Reinhardt‘s Armor) * Fun Pack (McCree + Bomb Bomber) Stranger Things * Fun Pack (Eleven + Demogorgon) Labyrinth * Fun Pack (Jareth + Ludo) Spaceballs * Team Pack (Lone Starr + Eagle 5 + Darth Helmet + Spaceball One) Ready Player One * Story Pack (Parzival + The Iron Giant, OASIS Gateway Build) * Team Pack (Aech + Monster Truck, Art3mis + Akira Bike) * Fun Pack (Sorrento + Mecha-Godzilla) James Bond * Level Pack (James Bond (Sean Connery) + Super Spy Car + Bond Motorcycle) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes * Team Pack (K.O. + Jethro, Enid + Hero Tonic) * Fun Pack (Radicles + Rad’s Van) Ben 10 * Fun Pack (Ben Tennyson + Rust Bucket) Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Fun Pack (Ferris Bueller + Cruiser Car) The Big Bang Theory * Level Pack (Sheldon Cooper + Shelbot + M.O.N.T.E.) Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Story Pack (Spencer Gilpin + Jumanji Video Game, Jumanji Gateway Build) * Fun Pack (Alex Vreeke + Jungle Helicopter) * Fun Pack (Russel Van Pelt + Scorpion) Looney Tunes * Team Pack (Bugs Bunny + Carrotmobile + Daffy Duck + Hunting Trap) * Fun Pack (Marvin the Martian + Martian Rocket) Men in Black * Level Pack (Agent J + MIB Monocycle + MIB Chaser) Sherlock * Level Pack (Sherlock Holmes + London Taxi + Investigation Board) Unikitty! * Team Pack (Puppycorn + Puppycorn's Trike, Doctor Fox + Mega Kitty Robot) * Fun Pack (Hawkodile + Hawkodile's Motorcycle) * Fun Pack (Master Frown + Master Frown's Mech) Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory * Fun Pack (Willy Wonka + Wonkamobile) DC Comics * Polybag (Black Lightning) * Polybag (The Atom) * Polybag (Shazam) * Polybag (Zatana) '''MORE INFORMATION WILL BE ADDED IN THE FUTURE Characters LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Cuphead NinjaNO! Minecraft Minecraft: Story Mode Gravity Falls Star Vs. The Forces of Evil Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Overwatch Stranger Things A Series of Unfortunate Events Labyrinth iNinjago: The Movie 4Corners The Searingverse Malevolence The Shadypuff Girls The Adventures of Vesp Shogun Shogun: The Sho AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Choose Your Fighter! Dapigin: The Series Subjective PixelFox: The Series Star Wars Star Wars: The Last Jedi Solo: A Star Wars Story Marvel Spaceballs Jurassic Park Mega Man James Bond OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Rick and Morty My Little Pony: The Movie Ben 10 Tron: Legacy Ferris Bueller's Day Off The Big Bang Theory Jumanji Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle The Matrix Looney Tunes Men in Black Sherlock Mock's Mini Movie Unikitty! DC Comics The Searing Movie The LEGO Ninjago Movie The Angry Birds Movie Marvel Dapigin: The Series Vehicles LEGO Dimensions The LEGO Ninjago Movie Nexo Knights Minecraft Gadgets Minecraft Levels Story Mode Levels * TBA Ghostbusters (2016) Level * TBA Mission: Impossible Level * TBA Harry Potter * TBA A-Team Level * TBA Adventure Time Level * TBA Fantastic Beasts Level * TBA Gremlins Level * TBA Sonic the Hedgehog Level * TBA E.T. Level * TBA LEGO Batman Movie Level * TBA Knight Rider level * TBA LEGO City: Undercover Level * TBA Goonies Level * TBA Teen Titans Go! Level * TBA Powerpuff Girls Level * TBA Beetlejuice Level The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Garmadon Attacks * Ninja Destroyed * Through the Jungle * Volcano Escape * Temple of Fragile Foundations * A Journey's End Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Welcome to the Jungle * Bizarre at the Bazaar * Search for the Jewel * Flying High * The Forces of Nature * The Rein of Pelt Nexo Knights Steven Universe The Angry Birds Movie Minecraft Overwatch James Bond The Big Bang Theory Men in Black Sherlock Episodes Gateways The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Monastery of Spinjitzu Gateway Build Ready Player One * OASIS Gateway Build Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Jumanji Gateway Build Keystones The LEGO Ninjago Movie * Mixture (Summon structures from different universes and mash them to create new structures) Ready Player One Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Rampage Trivia * All characters from Stranger Things, Labyrinth, Spaceballs, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes!, Rick and Morty, Ben 10, Jumanji: Welocme to the Jungle, Looney Tunes, Men in Black, and Sherlock are drawn by iNinjago. * This year is succeeded by iNinjago's second major project on the wiki, Year 3.5. Miscellaneous * Franchises (iNinjago) * Waves (iNinjago) * Sets (iNinjago) * Playable Characters (iNinjago) * Vehicles and Gadgets (iNinjago) * Levels (iNinjago) * Adventure Worlds (iNinjago) * Story Mode (iNinjago) * Custom Abilities (iNinjago) * Secret Areas (iNinjago) * Foundation Elements (iNinjago) * Keystones (Ninjago) * Home Menu Animations (iNinjago) * Dance Animations (iNinjago) * Health Bar (iNinjago) * Toy Tag (iNinjago) * Citizen in Peril (iNinjago) * Skins (iNinjago) * Showcase Themes (iNinjago) * Minikit (iNinjago) * Minikit Event (iNinjago) * LEGO Gateway Menu (iNinjago) * Achievements (iNinjago) * Companies (iNinjago) * Voice Actors (iNinjago) * Archive Audio (iNinjago) * Quests (iNinjago) * Renovations (iNinjago) * Music (iNinjago) User Credits * The Searingverse was created by Searingjet. * iNinjago: The Movie was created by iNinjago. * Shogun and Shogun: The Sho were created by Red Shogun. * NinjaNO! was created by iNinjago and Red Shogun. * 4Corners was created by thefunstreamer and MilesRS677. * Dapigin: The Series and Subjective were created by Dapigin. * The Sketchian Multiverse franchises (AnthonyM and the World of Sketch and Choose Your Fighter!) were created by TrueArenaOneOneOne. * Malevolence and The Shadypuff Girls were created by ShadeTheNarwhal. * PixelFox: The Series was created by PixelFox666. * The Adventures of Vesp was created by VesperalLight. * Mock's Mini Movie was created by Mockingbirdpotato. Category:Years Category:Customs by iNinjago Category:LEGO Dimensions (Franchise) Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:Cuphead Category:NinjaNO! Category:Minecraft Category:Minecraft: Story Mode Category:Gravity Falls Category:Star vs the Forces of Evil Category:Teen Titans Go! to the Movies Category:Overwatch Category:Stranger Things Category:A Series of Unfortunate Events Category:Labyrinth Category:INinjago: The Movie Category:4Corners Category:The Searingverse Category:Malevolence Category:The Shadypuff Girls Category:The Adventures of Vesp Category:Shogun Category:Shogun: The Sho Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Choose Your Fighter! Category:Dapigin: The Series Category:Subjective Category:PixelFox: The Series Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars: The Last Jedi Category:Solo: A Star Wars Story Category:Marvel Category:Spaceballs Category:Jaws Category:Short Circuit Category:Jurassic Park Category:Ready Player One Category:Mega Man Category:James Bond Category:Coco Category:The Incredibles Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Inside Out Category:OK K.O! Let's Be Heroes Category:Rick and Morty Category:My Little Pony: The Movie Category:Ben 10 Category:Tron: Legacy Category:Ferris Bueller's Day Off Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Indiana Jones Category:Jumanji Category:Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle Category:The Beatles: Yellow Submarine Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:The Loud House Category:Home Alone Category:MonsterVerse Category:Rampage Category:The Matrix Category:Sherlock Category:Mock's Mini Movie Category:Unikitty! Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory Category:DC Comics